The Lost Years
by JoMatrixL0
Summary: The sequel to Love's Angel. The 4 years after the defeat of the Deathsaurer. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS until inspiration hits again....
1. Continuing quest

The Lost Years  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own zoids, nor any characters except my own. Any similarity to any event real or fictional is purely coincidental.  
  
Yep I'm back! More Adventure! More action! More Van and Fiona! More excitment! More Van and Fiona! :D  
  
This is the sequel to Love's Angel. It take place right after it, documenting the 4 years in between seasons one and two.  
  
(Note: This fic is going by the idea that Van is 14 in season one, and 4 years pass then he's 18. I read this somewhere, and think it makes sense. ((yes, I know the priest said Van was seventeen in the second episode.....but I like him 14 better ^_~ )))  
  
I probably will end up changing the time line a little later, (ei, send Van and Fiona apart a little later)  
  
-------------------------  
  
Fiona turned the shower on, listening to the water splash silently at the bottom before stepping in. The warm water ran down her hair, continuing down her back. It finally hit the ground in slightly larger droplets. The water was refreshing and soothing to Fiona. They had just defeated one of the most evil people Fiona had ever seen or sensed, and after all she and Van had just went through, and needed to clean up. She shook her head around, letting the water splash in all directions. She gave a sigh of joy and started to wash her hair. Their last adventure was a testement to their love, not some superficial love, but now true love, a fact that was now set in stone. So this was what true love felt like! She was giddy with happiness. She hummed a quiet, joyful tune to herself. After the battle, Irvine and Moonbay went their seperate ways again. It was just her and Van for the time being. It was nice to be back in Van's house, she had not been to the wind colony since she and Van met. Everything was back to normal and they could hunt for the Zoid Eve again. How Fiona looked forward to searching with Van! She would rather go on with this adventure with Van rather than anyone else. Fiona rinsed her hair out, watching the foam run off her hair down the drain. She grasped the soap from a nearby ledge. Van had told her before she took her shower that he had got a report on what ruins they could search in next. Even though he had been stressed out from the last few days, he still seemed more than willing to go out again and explore. He had not told her yet where they were, she guessed it was a "surprise."  
  
Fiona finished washing up. She didn't want to take to long, Van would probably need to shower as well. She dried herself off and put her garments back on. Lastly she turned toward the mirror and picked the red bow of the sink, putting it into her hair, forming her signature long ponytail. Another glance in the mirror and she walked out. She had to hide a giggle. Van was, as could be expected, seated like a couch potato on his bed, watching TV. Was rather, as now he was snoring loudly, his mouth hanging open, in a way making him look rather adorable. She walked quietly over to his bed and sat down.  
  
"Van...?" Fiona said, poking him on the forehead.  
  
"You should wake up you know!" Fiona continue, jabbing him a little bit harder.  
  
Van got up with a start, so surprised that he fell off the bed and came to the floor with a crash. Fiona smiled innocently.  
  
"Um..hi, Fiona.." Van said, sweatdropping in embaressment.  
  
"You'd better go take your shower!" Finoa said.  
  
"Yeah, ok Fiona....." Van said, dusting himself off and walking into the bathroom.  
  
Fiona smilied again.  
  
----------------  
  
About an hour later Fiona and Van sat down to dinner. Maria had gone out for some reason, FIona didn't know why. Unless of course she had left on purpose to allow them to eat dinner alone..that would have been sweet of her to do.  
  
"Hey Van, where's Maria?" Fiona asked, sitting down and politly placing her napkin on her lap.  
  
"She told me she was going to take a walk. Strange, she usually never takes a walk at dinner time..." Van said, taking his seat next to Fiona as well.  
  
Fiona smiled. She was right, She did leave them alone.  
  
Maria had left them quite a meal, though. A roast turkey with stuffing, cranberry sauce, corn, and even sparkling grape juice. From Van's stares you could tell he was impressed. He looked back to Fiona with the corner of his eye and snapped out of it, noticing Fiona was waiting for him.  
  
"Sorry, Fiona!" Van said, sweatdropping. "Impressive isn't it? Maria always did know how to cook well...man it's been a long time." Van said, leaning his head on his hand.  
  
"Well better eat all this food while were still here, right?" Fiona said, giving Van's neck a massage.  
  
Fiona could tell Van appreciated her touch, his expression seemed content again.  
  
"Yeah, you're right! Well I suppose we can eat now then!" Van said, picking up the bottle of sparkling grape juice. "May I?" Van saked, refering to pouring some of the drink.  
  
"Thank you, Van. I'd love some!" Fiona said. Maria had even left out some of her most elegant china. She was trying to leave them something special tonight.  
  
Van poured their drinks and they started to eat. Maria had spared no expense on the food this time. It was some of the best food Fiona had ever tasted. Van as usually was almost inhaling it. Fiona stiffled a laugh. Watching him eat was always interesting. Van sure loved his food.  
  
"So, Van, where is this ruins you wanna go check out?" Fiona asked, spearing a peice of corn on her fork.  
  
"It's called the Oreal ruins" Van said, taking a sip of his grape juice. "It's supposed to be relativly untouched by man. Probably is a good place to look for stuff to help you, Fiona.:" Van finished.  
  
"How far away is it?" She questioned further, slicing a peice of turkey and placing it in her mouth.  
  
"It's a little ways away from the Wind colony. It'll probably take at least a day." Van said. "Actually we're rather lucky that it's close by." Van said, again putting food in his mouth.  
  
"Ah." Fiona said.  
  
Fiona nonchaleantly scooted her chair a bit closer to Van. She liked to be close to him, it made her feel secure. She was just about done eating by now.  
  
Van not notcing Fiona's movements, himself moved closer to Fiona. Fiona noticed though, and smiled. They were starting to even think alike now. Their legs brushed up against each other's underneath the table. They turned and looked at each other, each smiling, although rather sheepishly.  
  
"I love you Fiona." Van said, his eyes full of emotion, a evident depth of love seemed to fill Fiona with Warmth. She aways got shivers when he said that.  
  
"I love you too.." Fiona said.  
  
It was stragne hoe simple words like these, no matter how often you hear them., always flood you with the most feelings. Neither of them ever became tired of saying it to each other.  
  
Just as their lips were about to meet again....  
  
Zeke poked his head in the door.  
  
'Roaaar?' Zeke said.  
  
Fiona smiled and Van laughed to himself.  
  
Sorry Zeke, I've been ignoring you a bit huh? Don't worry, We'll be of again tomorrow to the Oreal ruins." Van said, getting up and hugging Zeke. Zeke snuggled against him. "Hey ol' buddy, just want to be alone with Fiona right now for a little bit, Ok?"  
  
Zeke roared in understanding and left the house again.  
  
Van walked over and sat down in his chair with a sigh. Van and Zeke made such a great team, Fiona thought.  
  
Van smiled again.  
  
On the second attempt they both found each other's lips and kissed. Just like the words 'I love you', this was somethng else that flooded her being with emotions. How she wished it could go on forever......it was so wonderful. They finally broke the kiss and pulled back, just sitting a moment and looking at each other.  
  
"Who wants some of this papaya cobbler Maria left for dessert!?" Van asked, turning back to the food. Fiona laughed. Van certantly knew how to break a silence.  
  
---------------  
  
They were on the move again. Fiona was checking the map in the back seat of the blade liger, Van was talking with Zeke. They would be at the ruins soon, hopefully. It had about took an entire day, like Van had said. Fiona was starting to get excited. She didn't want to get false hopes, but the mere thought of finding out something new was irresistable. It was that feeling that seemed to vibrate in your chest, and flutter in your stomach. Fiona looked ahead. Was that it? She could see a speck on the land getting closer. Yes, it was! They were almost at the Oreal ruins. Both Van and Fiona had to take a moment to stare as Zeke stopped the Shield Liger short of the ruins. It was a main rectangular body, with a round sphere structure in the very middle. It blended in nicely with the surronding forest. Vines crawled their way up the old, crumbing stone of the ruins. Van, Fiona and Zeke hopped to the ground. Straight ahead of them loomed the entrance. By any standereds it looked intimidating, larger than necessary. Van walked up and looked arond in the doorway. He grabbed his flashlight and flicked it to on.  
  
"Ready to do some exploring, Fiona?" Van asked, looking back.  
  
Fiona flicked her flashlight on too and nodded.  
  
"Of course, Van." Fiona said, giving another smile.  
  
Van loved her smile....Van winked back and turned to walk into the ruins, with Fiona and Zeke following.  
  
The flashlights were not really needed. The natural sunroofs embedded in the cieling seemed to light the room up enough. Fiona and Van looked up at them. What a marvel at ancient zoidian engineering...how they maintained structural integrety was a miracle. Van walked a bit further and started studying a wall with some writing on it.  
  
"Van, I'm just going to go ahead this way a bit, Ok?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Sure. Zeke, go with her." Van asked. Zeke roared and followed Fiona.  
  
Fiona walked through a small doorway into a room. It was hexagonal in shape, and had a pool with a path int he center of the room.  
  
"What do you think that it?" Fiona asked Zeke, pointing towards the shining object on the pedestal in the center.  
  
Zeke roared, not knowing.  
  
Fiona gave a quick nod to herself and walked across the pathway over the water. Zeke followed cuatiously behind her. Fiona walked slowly, making the path way seem to feel like it was shifting under her feet. After climbing a few steps at the end she came to the item. It was a small sphere, glowing white. Fiona's eyes grew wide. She reached out her hand, slowly, her finger nearly touching it. She seemed to puase in that position for what seemed like forever. Finally she touched it. She stiffened, and then fainted. Luckly Zeke caught her. Van came running in from the other room when he heard Zeke roar.  
  
----------------  
  
Fiona opened her eyes slowly, trying to regain recoliection of where she was. Van's image came into focus in front of her eyes,  
  
"You blacked out again." Van said. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah..sure..that sphere..." Fiona said, putting her hand to her head and cringing.  
  
"What is it, Fiona? What about that thing?" Van said, seemingly with a sound of urgency. Anything Fiona remebered could help them.  
  
"I..I...I don't know..yet..It's in the back of my head somewhere..I can't get a hold of it...yet..." She said.  
  
Van knew he wouldn't be able to do anything until she remembered. He couldn't help but have the strange feeling that something was important. Fiona knew it was too. It was only a matter of time untill they found out what. Fiona moaned and tried to sit up.  
  
"I'm ok now." Fiona said. "I'm ready to keep exploring." She said just as she got to her feet and dusted her dress off.  
  
"Alright then." Van said, leading her out of the room to keep exploring.  
  
Van looked back on the sphere.  
  
What was it??? 


	2. Touch of Terror

Lost Years, Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, nor any Characters except my own.  
  
A/n: So so so sorry I havn't updated in forever, I've been busy with studying for final exams and stuff then summer camp.....garage burnt down..(.fun fun ~.~)..went to Toronto.....oh well. hopefully I'll be updating regularly now. Here we go. :)  
  
---------------------  
  
Their search of the ruins continued. Van, Fiona, and Zeke explored passage after passage of the dark, misty ruins. Fiona couldn't seem to focus on the task at hand though. She didn't show it, she didn't want to spoil Van's excitment with her worries. Still...there was something about that sphere. Fiona looked at Van, who was still walking forward at the same pace, batting down cobwebs and turning his flashlight down a side corridor. They were coming up empty handed in their search, save the glowing sphere. Fiona thought that Van would have been racing back to check it out...he must be worried about me, Fiona decided. After an hour or so with no more luck, except some interesting ancient zoid artifacts which caused no memory return for Fiona, Fiona finally asked the question thta had been bugging her. Van, why don't you go check that sphere out more?" Fiona said, looking at him quizically. "Um..I'm actually not sure...I think I was just preoccupied wiht keeping you away from it, I didn't think.." He said, brushing a lose strand of flowing blond hair out of Fiona's face. "Still, Van, I have a bad feeling. I think we should check it out more. I'll be fine this time though!" Fiona said smiling. "Cause you'll be here this time!" Fiona said, putting on the adorable smile of hers. Van blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head. "Alright then." Van said, leading Fiona back. It took them longer than expected to retrace their steps. The layout of the ruins seemed to change when facing the other direction. Either that our they were just both nervous enough to lose concentration. It was strange....this sense of foreboding wasn't typical. As they neared the sphere's chamber, fear was almost paralyzing them. Foina and Van finally stood outside the chamber. They gave each other a look. This fear....it wasn't natural, it wasn't theirs. This object seemed to eminate it...and what's worse, it wasn't this powerful before. This...thing..... was awakened. Both heros had figured it out already. "Fiona, it must have turned on when you got close...." Van said, staring at the chamber. Fiona nodded, holding slightly on Van's arm. The moments ticked onwards...even Zeke not wanting to move. It felt like these moments dragged forever....why could they not get up enough courage to break through this thing's power and check it out? It was like they were frozen in a block of ice, prevented by an invisible barrier. They seemed not to be able to get their brains to move their legs. "What the heck is this?" Van said, sweatdropping and turning to Fiona, as concerned as Van now was. Just then, a loud crash occured in the chamber ahead of them, sending dust and debris in the air, causing the three to cough, and wave their arms, trying to clear some of the smoke away. What was that? The answer was clear as theyfinally were able to see through the still, soffacating dust cloud. A pteris had broken through the top of the ruins, and two men came down after landing right in the rather large chamber. Van and Fiona heard them laugh madly. They did not see Van and Fiona yet. The ducked behind the entrance, huddled together tightly, listening. "Well, Erik, here it is. The ancient power core, the Sphere of Terror!" Malchus said. Erik and Malchus eyed it greedly. Van and Fiona glanced at each other. Why was the fear not effecting them? Van turned back to the sinister characters. They walked fearlessly up the steps, Erik holding the sphere, enjoying the surge of power through his veins. Suddenly his looked turned grim, as he looked around the room. He walked down the steps, Malchus following. "Hey, Erik, what's up?" He said, pondering the concern on Erik's face. "Malchus, why did you not notice the Blade liger outside on the scanners?!" Erik said, turning abruptly and staring daggers into Malchus's eyes. "Um, well..." "No matter. It's Van Flyheight's.(a/n is it flyheight or freigheight?) And they are right outside this room..." "Um, how'd you know that?" "The sphere tells me...." Malchus just paused and didn't say anything. "COME OUT HERE!" Erik yelled, voice seeming louder than should be normal. Van grabbed Fiona's arm and started running. "Com'on lets get outta here!" Van said, Fiona barely having time to get on her feet. Erik looked at them. "GO SPHERE!" Erik yelled, and a beam from the sphere shot out and hit Fiona. She instantly fell lose of Van's grip. Van stopped instantly and turned to her. "Fiona!?" Van said, unable to comprehend what was happening. Fiona was bathed in light, it looked as if wind was circling her, but there was none. Black energy swirled around her, penetrating her, filling her. As soon as it started, Fiona fell to the ground, weak yet able to stand again. Erik laughed. "Go! Run away." Erik proceeded to laugh harder. Malchus looked at him strangly. He was not himself...  
  
Van, Fiona, and Zeke reached the Blade Liger and booted up all the systems and ran away from the ruins as fast as possible. There was something wrong with Fiona, and that came first. He would deal with those creeps later. The rythmic pounding of the blade liger's feet always annoyed him at times like this. Fiona was in the backseat, resting, but sweating terribly. "Fiona, are you ok?" Van asked, putting his hand to her head, checking her temperture. She felt warm to the touch. "Yeah Van, I think so, just..tired....and...hot.." Fiona said. Fiona couldn't fight sleep anymore. She put her head back and feel asleep. Van was worried, not sure if it was wize to sleep, but she only seemed to be a bit feverish. He believed he knew enough to think she would be fine. Van turned back to piloting the blade liger. He would head back to the closest village. Fiona looked like she needed the rest.  
  
It seemed like a nightmare, waiting to get somewhere where the two could rest comfortably. Van was able to reach the village of Nurwith. He picked FIona up, who seemed to be half conscious, and then he and Zeke went to the hotel, convieniently near the city's entrance. Van ringed the bell at the desk for service. The manager came to the desk and at once noticed Fiona. "Oh my, do I need to call a hospital?" He asked, wide eyed with worry. "Naw, she's just feverish. I need a room please." Van said. Van just realized it was a whole lot of trouble trying to open a hotel door lock holding a person in your arms that day. Van walked in the room and layed Fiona down on the bed. She was coming completly conscious now. "Ugh..hey Van...." Fiona said, looking at him. She shivered. "I'm a bit chilly now..." (a/n I hate fevers..) "I think I can help with that." Van said, hopping on the bed and cuddling with Fiona, hoping that his body heat would help warm her. (not that it'll help much for a fever chill..) "Ah, Van you're so sweet.." Fiona said, snuggling closer. Fiona soon fell asleep again, and Van turned to look at her. What exactly had that thing done to her? He doubted that it's purpose was to give her a bad fever. "What a great way to start a nice week exploring...." Van said, laying his head back and letting exahustion take over, and he drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Van awoke, and Fiona was just starting to wake up. Van moved another lock of hair from her face and kissed her on the cheek. Van got up and looked out the window. He stared, and soon lost himself deep in thought.Whay was that thing? What had it done to Fiona? Who were those creeps, Erik and Malchus? He looked back again, the see Fiona sleeping, but tossing and turning wildly. He felt so frustrated, there was nothing he could do right now.  
  
Fiona was in some sort of dream world.... There was a strange surreal purple blackness. off in the distince, she saw something that struck her with fear. The sphere. It was coming closer and closer...Fiona tried to run, but she couldn't move. She heard a voice talk to her.. "Now do you see it's power, Fiona?" The voice resounded in her head. The sphere continued to move...slowly...steadly towards her. The fear was increasing.... "W..wh...whooo..oo....A...rrr....ee....Yo...u?" She managed to squeak out. The voice laughed. "The power of fear...Fiona...." "Go..o....a..w...a.y....:" "Haha. You better get used to me..." The voiced faded for the time being. The sphere was only a few feet away. The sensation of fear was huge. It kept coming...escalating the fear, the andrenaln in Fiona's body. It was becoming unbareble, not quite pain in the traditional sense of the word..but...pain is the only thing that could describe it in human language. "Behold the power...tell me, Fiona, have you ever heard the expression 'scared to death?' Betcha never thought it possible....." The voice laughed again. "Oh...it's a very real possiblity...." The voice was gone again. The sphere was almsot at her...she wanted to scream but couldn't, she was in pure agony, her body functions going off the charts, real pain starting to course through her body, she felt like she was going to explode..it was almost touching her...  
  
Fiona woke up and screamed. 


	3. Encroaching darkness

The Lost Years  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own zoids, nor any zoids characters. This is an original work of fanfiction, all similarities to events are completly coincidental.  
  
---------------------  
  
Van bolted to Fiona's side after hearing the scream. He thought he was going to have a heart attack when he heard that. Van kneeled by the bed and held Fiona's hand. Fiona was siting up now, looking straight ahead in fear, trying to decipher the meaning of this dream. "Fiona! Are you alright?" Van asked. Fiona looked down at Van. Her eyes showed terror, it was of a fear that Van couldn't comprehend. Fiona shook her head a second, trying to clear her thoughts, trying to say something, but unable to. Feeling Van's hand on hers helped. She knew she was out of danger, at least for now. 'But..what did the voice mean, it said I better get used to it', Fiona thought. Fiona, although able to shake some of the residual fear, could not shake the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Fiona?" Fiona was finally able to make out words. "Van.....I....Dreamt....." Fiona said, looking almost forcing the words out. She was continuing to speak better as she continued. "It .was the.sphere." Van stared hard into her eyes. She didn't want to talk about it right now, he could see that. A beam of light from the window fell across his face, causing him to squint. He moved freom kneeling and sat on the bed besides Fiona. Van simply held her, whatever she saw was to much for words right now. Fiona buried her head in Van's chest, wanting to forget, knowing she couldn't. "I think you need a break, Fiona." Van said. "Just rest for now." Fiona was happy to oblige, she wasn't moving a muscle except for her breath, which seemed unsteady and nervous. They sat like that for a long while.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Fiona sat, curled in the fetal position, on the bed. Van had left to gather information, anything that could tell them what the was going on. Fiona shivered involentarily. It was not because of her temperature, her fever had gone down a few hours ago and she was for the most part feeling fine. She just couldn't help but shiver when she thought about the dream. She tried to decipher it, the only thing she could do was to take it literaly. The sphere had the power to kill with fear. But where did this dream come from? What was the point of the sphere's power attacking her if just to give away what powers the sphere had? She knew as well as Van that something else was the point of that beam, and this was just the beginning. Fiona started to get a headache. Her questions just lead to more questions. Fiona laid her head back on the pillow and stared out the window. Clouds were coming and now blocked most of the sunlight. It was eerily dark. Fiona didn't want to sleep, she was afraid to. But, she couldn't help it. The atmosphere around her was so inviting that she had to give in. She fought one last time to keep her eyes open, but they closed just the same. Fiona fell into a deep, dark sleep.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Van was in the large, ornate reference room of the public library. On the table in front of him were stacks upon stacks of ancient zoidian legends and history. One book after another Van searched through, still all searches turning up empty. Book after book was thrown aside, creating another stack of books. Van was on the final book in the pile and leafing through the pages when he finally found something familiar. There it was...a picture of that sphere. Van continued reading. As he was reading the rather short entry of the "Sphere of Terror", Fiona walked in behind him, not saying a word. Van turned around quickly in surprise hearing someone come in. "Oh, hey Fiona what are you doing here you should be resting!" Van said to her. Fiona just stood perfectly straight. "Fiona...?" Van said, and that is when he noticed her eyes. They were not Fiona's eyes. They were...pitch black..... Van was hit with shock and a lot more questions than he was able to think about. He got up and faced her, just as she walked over and lifted him by the neck of his shirt with one arm. With a quick flip of her wrist Van went sailing out of the window, causing shards of broken glass to fly everywhere. Van groaned and tried to get up, glass scratching his arm. Those eyes..... Fiona jumped out the now nonexistant window. Van stood and faced her, not sure what to do. "Fiona! Are you in there?" Van said loudly. She was obviously possessed by ............something. She didn't say a word, she just walked slowly towards Van. She stopped and bent down and picked up a large, sharp shard of glass. Van stood there. He couldn't attack her!  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
  
  
Fiona was in a state of unawarness . Which though, she couldn't be sure. It felt like she was blissfully floating away. She tried to fight it off...she knew something was wrong. She was met by waves of torment and pain, masked by the cloudyness of her soul. She was coming to her senses inside herself...  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Van tried to push her away, but her strength was incredible. She just barely shoved him and he was back on the ground, glass pressing into his back as he fell. Fiona knelt down in front of him with the glass shard, eyes still black and staring, unwavering.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Fiona was struggling. The force inside of her was still weak, she could feel it. She might just be able to fight it off enough to get control of herself, just for now. The pain, fear and haze she felt was great, but still she wrestled onwards for control.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
The possessed Fiona lifted the blade above her head. Van tried to swat it away, but she was to strong. She pushed his hands down and gave him a backhand in the face. Van couldn't think, that hit knocked his head against the cold ground, dizzing him. Fiona again lifted her hands with the makeshift glass dagger. She brought them down, aiming for Van's heart..................  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
Yes I know, evil cliffhanger :-) MUAHAha...err..yeah.... Next Chapter soon! Keep Reviewing! 


	4. Soul Quest

The Lost Years 

Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: I do not own zoids, zoids characters, except my own. Any similarity to events actual or fictional is coincidental. 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Van tensed his muscles, waiting for the glass shard to fall. He felt the air moving from the lightning fast strike of Fiona. He closed his eyes, waiting for it to all be over. Seconds ticked by. He was still alive.... 

Van gathered the nerve to open his eyes. Fiona had stopped. It looked as if she was struggling with herself, one hand trying to kill him, the other pushing back. The glass was barely a millimeter away from his chest. Fiona's face was pulled in an expression of struggle, teeth clenched, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. 

"Fiona, you can do it! Fight that thing off!" Van said, in an attempt to encourage her. 

Fiona finally gained control again. She threw the glass on the ground and slumped over on the ground, exahusted from her personal battle. Van got up, being careful not to lay his hands on any of the broken glass litering the ground. Van touched his chest. There was a small hole in his clothes from where the glass almost pierced him. That was too close.He looked around. No one was around. The old lady in purple back in the main room of the library somehow hadn't heard the comotion, obviously. Van bent over and picked the distrought Fiona up and carried her back to the hotel. 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Fiona was half conscious. She was aware of where she was, but she was deeply locked in thought. How had she known that Van was in danger, with her senses dulled and no awarness of what her body was doing? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep, the next thing was her holding a glass shard to Van's chest. She and Van were lucky this time. The...thing..... hadn't fully realized it's full power yet, and her feelings for Van were able to make her semi-lucid in the middle of the black void of possession. It would become stronger though...the longer it permeated Fiona's soul it would take a stronger hold on her. 

How could she deal with this?! What if next time she couldn't regain control..what would happen then? She couldn't think of it... 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Van felt Fiona tense in his arms. What was going through her head? And what exactly made her attack him? And those black eyes..they were frighteningly familiar. He wanted to pepper Fiona with questions, but he knew this wasn't the time. One, she was lost in her own thoughts at the moment anyway, two, she would be to tired anyway when they got back. He didn't think he needed to ask though. It had to be something to do with that sphere. 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Van walked into the lobby of the hotel once again. The clerk at the desk gave another strange look at them from above the top of his crossword. 

"Um..will you be needing a hospital this time?" He asked. 

"Naw, I'm taking care of it." Van said in reply. 

"How about for you?" He asked again. 

Van stopped. He turned his head and looked around himself. He was so hyper that he didn't even notice how bloody he was from the glass on the ground. 

"No, I'll be fine." Van said. 

The clerk just shook his head and went back to his crossword puzzle. 

Van again walked up to his room with Fiona in his arms. It felt like a bad case of deja vu, laying her on the bed again. He softly stroked her hair. What could he do? He had to find help quick. But who else would know of these things besides another ancient zoidian? Van's thoughts subsided as Fiona started to come out of her own world of thought, blinking. She rolled over and saw Van. With what sounded like a squeal of happiness she bounded up and hugged him, suprising Van. It was all he could do to stop himself from falling off the bed with the force of her hug attack. 

"I'm so glad your still alive!" Fiona said, small tears beginning to form in her eyes. 

Van hugged her back just as hard. 

"You don't have to worry now, I'm fine." Van said. 

Fiona looked down and put her head on Van's shoulder. 

"For know...Van what happens when it takes control again?" Fiona asked. 

Van could feel her warm tears on his shoulder. 

"I...I don't know." Van said, running his hand through her hair. "We'll just have to figure that out, huh?" 

Fiona removed her head from Van's shoulder and kissed Van passionatly. She was scared, and felt awful. She didn't know when they might get the chance to kiss like this again.....she would not let the opportunity escape her. She just wanted to be with Van right now, to forget about her worries. Van willingly gave into the kiss and kissed her back with the same amount of passion, arms wrapped around each other in a loving embrace. Fiona poured all of her emotion into their kiss. All her hurt, fear, and despair found escape, at least temporarily, in their kiss. They both ended up falling backwards onto the bed, still locked together. Van and Fiona both fet like they could go like this forever. Van kissed the tears away from Fiona's eyes. Making Fiona feel better helped aleviate some of his rising fears and doubts as well. The loving couple continued like this for quite a while before finally, gasping for air, they split apart. 

"Don't worry, Fiona, I swear I'll get to the bottom of this." Van said. 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Fiona and Zeke walked up to Van, who had just finished getting off the phone with Doctor D. 

"Hey Van, did you find out anything yet?" Fiona asked. Zeke roared, questioning also. 

"Well, Gramps said that he only remembers a little about the legend of that sphere. It's for some reason very hard to come across in the study of ancient zodian history. And since you know nothing about it makes this even harder to find out." Van said, sounding exhasperated. 

"Oh." Fiona said, looking at the floor. 

"Hey, Fiona, don't worry! We'll find something out, just you wait!" Van said, sweatdropping. "Maybe we should find those two that took that sphere..." Van said, but then being quickly cut off by Fiona. 

"No Van. If I get near that sphere...Either it'll possess me again or it will kill us. We can't go after them, knowing nothing about the sphere." Fiona said. 

Van knew she had a point. 

The three of them weren't even aware of the mysterious old lady watching them from the doorway. Her purple robes seemed to slide along the ground without touching it. She heard what she needed to. She was gone before they even looked her way. 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Van, Fiona and Zeke were on their way back to the Blade Liger through the streets of town, which were strangly empty at that time of day. They walked rather silently, Fiona and Van lost in thought, Zeke not wanting to disturb them. Again, they were unaware of the same old lady following them. She creeped along slowly. She had the advantage. The streets were empty, allowing her to be undetected by any crowd. She drew closer and closer to the trio. For her age, she was superhumanly swift. With a quick move she jumped over the three and flipped in mid air, landing directly in front of thei path. Van, Fiona and Zeke jumped in surprise. The lady motioned for them to be quiet and to follow her. She walked away. Van and Fiona looked at each other and nodded. They began to follow the woman. 

She lead them to a small house, sparsly furnished. Fiona Van took seats around a table while Zeke stood and listened. The Lady sat down, seemingly devoid of the energy she had earlier. She spoke. 

"I have the information that you need. You must listen closely. You may call me Magentia." Magentia said, looking back and forth between Van and Fiona. "As you know, that glowing sphere is called the sphere of terror. It has the power to kill with fear, and has the ablility to possess a person. Fiona dear, you are it's host. 

Fiona's eyes widened. 

"How did you know my..." 

"Name?" Megentia said. "I know a lot about you. Anyways, you are in great danger, but, there is away to temporarily lock the power of the sphere inside you so it cannot possess you. But it must be done fast. It will keep trying to possess you and will gain strength unless you do this soon. There is a ruin a far while away. It will be a far journey, I do not know how many times the power will try to possess you. That alone will make the journey complicated. Van, with you lies the burden of that. What to do if she becomes possessed....I cannot tell you. You must count on your love to pull her out of it. Keep in mind she does gain strength and you must be careful. Also remember, the ones who control the sphere. While you look for a way to help Fiona they are free to plan and prepare and attack. They might cause tormoil, but they will probably send others to try to stop you. You must be careful. You journey will be dangerous, so take heed of my words. In these ruins..called the lunax ruins, there is a stone set on a pedistal. This alone has the power needed to keep the power of Terror at bay inside Fiona's soul. Make haste, the more time wasted the more time for the power to permanently take over Fiona's soul." Magentia explained. 

Van and Fiona look at each other. They didn't know what to say. 

"Go already! You have no time to waste! It will take a few days to reach the ruins! GO!" Magentia ordered. 

Van, Fiona and Zeke ran out of the house and made there way towards the blade liger. 

Magentia stepped out of her door and watched them run off. 

"I hope they make it...may the mistakes of the past not be repeated again........The fate of the world and Fiona's soul is resting in Van's hands......" 


	5. Nightshade

The Lost Years 

Chapter 5 

Disclaimer: You all should have memorized this by now :) I don't own zoids, not any zoids characters, only this story. Any similarity to events real or ficticious is purely coincidental. 

[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

"Wait a minute.....do we even have directions to where we're going??!" Van said in a panic as he climbed into the Blade Liger's cockpit along with Fiona. 

"Van...check your computer readout..." Fiona said, pointing to the Blade Liger's main screen. 

"Huh? What the? I'm beginning to get a little freaked out now..." Van said, staring at the screen, sweatdropping. 

A map with the exact location of the Lunax ruins was flashing onscreen. 

"Hmm..Magentia was right, it will take a while to reach this place." Van said, pondering. "We'd better get moving then. Come'on Zeke!" Van said, and Zeke flew up and fused with the liger in a flash of light. The Blade Liger roared and almost instantaneously started moving forward at a decent speed. 

"Just follow this road into the Grail Mountains and we should be heading in the right direction, Van." Fiona said. 

"Sure thing." Van said. He looked back at Fiona. She didn't even seemed distressed at all. He knew it was a ploy. She was torn up inside, worried about everything. So was he. Van looked at his map. It would take a few days to get there, maybe four at least. Time was against them, they had to hurry. 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

They had been on the move for a seven hours already, and twilight had taken over the sky. Fiona and Van were both sounds asleep, Zeke was doing all the piloting. Even though they were asleep, subconciously he appreciated this moment of peace and solitude from their seemingly never ending chain of hectic events in their lives. Hectic was an understatment. It seemed like what keeps happening to them is something out of a bad dream. One event after another. Van thought at least he'd have some time to rest after Crow was defeated. Those plans went up in smoke. His dreams were plagued by these thoughts, causing a peacful yet slightly anxious sleep. 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Erik was sitting on the ground in a small room, seemingly meditating. He laughed quietly to himself. He admired the Sphere of Terror that was resting on his lap. 

"So, that fool thinks he can actually stop my plans? We'll see about that. With the power I have nothing can stop me. How brave he is, trying to save the girl. His attempts will be futile. Let's see how they deal with this little distraction......" Erik said. 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Fiona awoke suddenly. She looked around outside. It was dark and She couldn't see anything. That was strange, she could have sworn she heard a noise ouside. 

"Van, wake up!" Fiona said to Van, rubbing him on the shoulder. 

"Wha?" Van said, trying to ajust himself to being awake. 

"Zeke, is there anything out there?" Fiona said to the Liger. 

Zeke responded with a roar. 

"I guess he doen't see anything." Van said, looking around intently. 

Suddenly the Blade Liger rocked as if it were hit by something. Van and Fiona froze in a cold sweat when they heard scream-like noises coming from outside. Zeke turned some lights on the outside of the Blade liger on. They could finally see what was out there. There were shadows with glowing red eyes flying around outside the zoid. 

"This....is different" Van said, staring straight ahead. 

"Oh my." Fiona said, staring wide eyed out into the darkness. 

The creatures began to charge the liger, causing it to rock about back and forth. Van throttled forward at the highest speed the liger could go. It was no use, the shadow creatues kept perfect pace, still ramming the liger. 

"Fiona, any clue how to get away from these things?" Van said, trying to keep the liger steady, and firing weapons at the creatures. 

The weapons passed right through them. 

"Maybe...." Fiona said. 

Perhaps it was a plus to have the sphere possessing her soul. She somehow knew these creatures, what they were. It was an advantage the controler of the sphere didn't count on. 

"Van, have zeke reinterface the shield with the main electron cuppling from the blades!" Fiona said. 

"You heard her!" Van said to Zeke, still running the liger at full speed. 

"next turn on the forward lights as strong as you can, passing through the shield! That should intensify the beam of light. Those creatures are weak against strong light!" Fiona said. 

Van did so. Instantly the beams of light magnified and tore right through the shadows. They were safe. For now. 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Van stopped the liger out in front of a nearby mountain cave. The liger was running sluggishly, obviously due to damage from the battle. 

"Well, we can't fix it untill morning, Zeke needs some rest. We best get some sleep. That cave seems to be safe enough. Common', lets go inside." Van said, leading Fiona into the cave. 

The cave lit up thanks to the help of flashlights Van had brought along. Quickly, Van had set up a sparse camp of two sleeping bags and a small fire. Zeke was already resting by the fire, and Van and Fiona had changed to sleep clothes and were laying down in their sleeping bags, staring at the ceiling. 

"You feeling ok, Fiona?" Van asked. "How did you know how to beat those things? We would have been goners if you hadn't known how to do that." Van turned his head to look at Fiona. 

"It was background information this thing insdide me left in my brain. It understands the workings of that sphere." Fiona said, also turning to look at Van. 

"You gonna be Ok?" Van asked, noticing slight tears welling in Fiona's eyes. 

"I think so.." Fiona said, staring at the cieling again. 

"I know your worried about me, Fiona." Don'e worry. I'll stay alive, and we'll get that thing out of you." Van said, kissing her goodnight on the cheek. Van turned to look at the cieling again as Fiona closed her eyes and slept. 

Why do these things always happen to us? Van thought..... 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

"Blast her!" Erik yelled aloud in his room, slamming his fist through a table. He hadn't counted on this. He had no idea the little wretch would gain partial knowlege of the sphere from her possession. 

He drew beath heavily with anger. 

"Just wait little girlie..." He said almost in a whispered tone to himself. "Just wait until your pathetic soul is damned for all of eternity, forced to suffer the torment of you deepest dread and terror......" 

That thought cheered him up substantially. He just laughed and plotted for his next move. 

Malchus just listened from the other room. Wasn't his friend just going a little overboard with all of this? 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Fiona lay in torment while Van slept peacfully next to her. She was trying to fight it off, but slowly losing ground. It was trying to control her again...she couldn't let it happen now, Van was too defensless...but..it was so strong. Fiona wimpered quietly in her agony. She was past the point of trying to scream to wake Van up. The spirit had taken to far control of her by then. Moans were the loudest noise she could make. She could feel her mind clouding over. 

"No.." She groaned to herself. She was slowly losing control...slowly her vision was blacking out.......... 

.......... 

.......... 

She had awaken in the same state she had been in before, just slightly more aware. It was probably because the struggle had awoken her. The pain was still there, now she could feel it more accutly. She struggled again. More pain washed through every single inch of her body, inside and out to punish her for her uprising. It startled her and stunned her, causing her to lose more ground in her private war for her soul again. 

.......... 

.......... 

Fiona slowly got out of her sleeping bag. Her eyes glowed black again, her face expressionless. "She" looked around. She turned on the light ever so cautiously, making sure that Van didn't wake up. The slightest smirk appeared on her once expressionless face. She nodded in satisfaction. It was gaining more control over Fiona. She tried to find some nearby weapon, something that would kill him quickly, so that he wouldn't wake up. She found a knife by the bag of supplies Van had left by the fire. It was the perfect tool. This time Van couldn't fight her off. She walked and kneeled next to Van's sleeping bag. She grabbed the end of it and ripped it off, revealing Van's bare chest. She slowly traced a little circle with the knife around his heart using almost no pressure, leaving no mark. She lined up her strike, this time sure she would succeed. 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Fiona tried struggling with herself again. Sudenly she felt something was dreadfully wrong. Not in her body but in her heart. Van was in danger again...she had to succeed! She fought again with all her will, baring enough pain to knock someone unconscious, but something inside her gave her enough power to resist. 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Fiona slammed the dagger downward 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

"No!" Fiona screamed reaching out one last time for control 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Fiona had stopped herself just in time. She through the knife away and tears freely flowed from her eyes onto Van's chest. She fell on top of him, embracing his sleeping body which she had again almost lost. Van opened his eyes slowly, not sure what was going on. 

"Fiona?' Van said, dazed. 

Van silenced Van by putting her lips up against his. Van quickly figured out what happened despite his head cloudy from sleep. Van wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deeper embrace, kissing back passionly. Fiona, still crying,, yet now of a mixture of relief and sorrow, also moved her arms around Van and pulled herself closer, deepening the kiss. 

After quite a while of passionet embraces and kissing, they reluctantly pulled apart. Neither wanted to leave the other, the steadfast security of the other's arms. Van insisted about them needing sleep however, so they had to. 

"I'm sorry, Van..." Fiona said. 

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. Sleep well Fiona. I love you." Van said, before leaning his head back onto the ground and drifting into sleep. Fiona, reassured by Van slipped into a dreamless slumber untill they awaoke early the next morning. 

[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]] 

AN: Sorry for the slightly longer than normal wait for this chapter. Enjoy, and please review! 


	6. Enigmatic retreat

The Lost Years Chapter 6 --- Disclaimer: I do not own zoids. I do not own characters except mine. This is a work of fiction, similarities are purely coincidental. (for the record, this is the 15th time I've had to write this....yay. ^_~)  
  
[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Van, Fiona and Zeke awoke early to the sounds of birds outside. Van stretched out and crawled out of bed. It was not as if he wanted to. He felt like he could sleep forever. He glanced around and looked at Fiona. She had awoken, but looked as if she had no energy for the day. It must be hard on her. Van thought. Van laughed at himself. That must have been the understatment of the year.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Fiona clenched her eyes closed as the sound of the birds jarred her into consciousness. Morning came much too fast. Fiona tried to forget about the events of last night, but it was to no avail. She couldn't. Not when she was in danger, and especially not while Van was in danger. She would have to carry on, it seemed. She finally with reluctance threw open her sleeping bag. Van was already fully dressed, and was beginning to walk outside with Zeke to begin repairs on the blade liger. She sighed slowly and rose out of her sleeping bag. Bending down and grabbing her clothes she left by her bag, she pulled them on over her head, and placed a new band in her ponytail. How long ago was it that they were in a state of perfect happiness? A few days, perhaps? It seemed like forever. Just after they had finally wiped Crow from space and time, this had to happen. Slipping back to the dirt ground, Fiona pounded her fist onto the floor, small tears forming in her eyes. Fiona paused for a moment. Were they really not happy? No, she thought. As long as Van and I are together, for those precious moments nothing could take away their joy. These thought lightened the burden on Fiona's shoulder a little. Sure she had plenty to worry about, but that could wait. Right now she was happy, she was with Van. She quickly sprang up and ran outside to help Van.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Fiona was right. It didn't take any time at all to fix the Blade Liger. It seemed almost as soon as they started that they were already back on track to their destination. From the cockpit of the liger, Van and Fiona examined the path ahead. It was a somewhat narrow mountain pass, plenty of room but with all the crooked and convuluted red rock faces gave both a sinking feeling in their stomachs. Fiona checked the map again. She smiled. "Were making really good speed, Van. Hopefully it'll only take another full day of travel to get to the Lunax ruins, perhaps by tonight we'll arrive." Fiona said. "Alright, that's good." Van said, letting a certain amount of excitment and hope rise in him. Fiona smiled brightly at him, although he couldn't see it. That excitedness in his voice always made her smile. Perhaps everything really would turn out alright.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
"Come Malchus, we're going." Erik said, pounding the table again, breaking it in two peices. "Uh...ok...." Malchus replied. Since when could Erik break a table in two? Erik uttered various profanities to himself as he walked briskly out of the small room. Malchus followed, and they were outside of a hut in a suburb outside of Azul Town. Near the lake, covered enough by trees to block their flight away. Malchus aways wondered why he chose such a location close to a civilized population. Malchus blinked. They had been in the hut for a few days now, and the sunlight stung his eyes slightly. It was rather breathtaking, he had to admit, as it sparkled off the lake's waters. He raised his hand to his brow to block out the sun as Erik lead them to their pteris. "We must take the next step. Perhaps you've been wondering in my interest in those two. I cannot risk trying to destroy the world as long as those two are alive and well. The prophecy has already been fulfilled, however their love is still strong and enough to defeat me in a direct confrontaion." "What prophecy?" "The one involving Crow." "Who?" "Oh yes, that's right. I forgot you mere normal humans cannot remember his reign of terror. You all had your memories erased as he ceased to exist. That's one reason why. Secondly I need to have a possessed person in order to unlock the REAL power in this sphere, for the power to meet full maturization. To maximize the power with the fears of another person, all their deepest terror. Since the memory of Crow, the pure evil one, still exists in Fiona's mind, her fears will give me unsurpassed power. With me and Crow and the Sphere becoming one, nothing can stop us. I kill two birds with one stone. We must now attempt to stop them from removing the spirit from the girl." Erik said, feeling the rare urge to share his plans with less worthy beings. Malchus got in the cockpit and stared at Erik. His friend was getting strange, not hismself at all. How did he know this stuff? Perhaps seeking out this sphere was a giant mistake. Perhaps they should never have done it, never sought that power. Erik grinded his teeth in the front section of the cockpit. He could sense the disdain in all of Malchus's thoughts, and was getting quite annoyed. He knew there was only one thing he could be thinking of, one thing he was bound to notice. "Your quite right, my friend, I'm not just mere Erik any more." Erik started to take off. "This sphere has lent me it's power, it's consciousness. I'm not your same friend. I'm ....a..... god!" Instantly Erik turned and clutched Malchus's throat. "Do you have a problem with that? I have this thing about people who aren't loyal...." "No, no, no none at all...." Malchus said. "......good. Now if you don't mind, please take over piloting. I have to give our heros another obstical. See....even the rocks and stones of Zi tremble before the wake of fear...."  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
The Blade liger was able to make a fairly straight path through the pass. Some rocks blocked their way, but Van was easily able to manuver around any impediment to their goal. No wonder they were going so fast. They all shared such a strong bond. Van caring about Fiona, Zeke caring about both. Van was pushing the liger to it's limit, and Zeke helped him every step of the way. It appeared from the map and the liger's persent rate of speed that they would be at their destination by sundown. They both were enthusiastic about their proximite to their destination, but onee fact kept resounding in both their minds. 'It's too quiet' Just as the blade liger jumped over a boulder in their path, the silence finally broke. "Um, Van...I think an Earthquakes is starting..." Fiona said, as slight tremors developed into full fledged rumbles. "Yeah." Van said, a determined look on his face. He wasn't giving up yet. "Is it natural?" Fiona said, thinking the same thing Van was thinking. "Can't be. It's too much of a coincidence. Happening in a mountain pass where all the rocks can tumble down and crush us? Not a chance. Erik did this." Van said. This is going to be interesting. Van thought. Just as their short conversation ended a rock became jarred loose from the rock face above, and came tumbling down straight at the Blade Liger. Van, without missing a drop, pushed the boosters and propelled his zoid right at it. He landed ontop it while it was falling, and he hit the boosters again and jumped, landing his liger and continuing along the shuddering ground. Van clenched his teeth as ahead he saw more and more rocks falling in their path. "Hold on, Fiona" Van said, working the controls of the liger. Van was becoming an adept pilot. With a minimal amount of sweat he jumped and dived on and inbetween boulders and rocks, without so much as a scratch on the liger. "VAN! There's the ruins up ahead at the end of the pass!" With this encouragment, Van redoubled his efforts. The quake was worsening. Van was beginning to fall behind the wake of the boulders. "Your not stopping us yet, Erik!" Van yelled, and unhatched his blades. Van perfectly cut his way through the rocks, dust and stones flying up everywhere. When the rubble cleared, they were standing at the mouth of the mountain pass, in walking distance of the ruins. Van and Fiona jumped down from the cockpit, as Zeke diffused from the liger. They looked ahead. It was a open air temple type structure. Large stones made a circular patern around a center courtyard about one hundred yards in length. at the enter of this courtyard must have been what Magentia was talking about. A small stone alter set with a horizontal slab of stone on top. The orange glowing sunset caused the light beams to eerily peak out from the stones as Van Fiona and Zeke made their way quickly to the ruins. Running fast, Foina's cry of agony almost made Van fall over with momentum as he stopped to check on her. Fiona was clutching her stomach on the ground. Van ran back to her. "What's the matter, Fiona?" Van asked. "It's trying again..." Foina said. "We'd better hurry." Van said, picking Fiona up into his arms. "I think we get in this position way too much, huh?" Van said, reffering to carrying Fiona. Fiona let out a small smile. Van started running as fast as he could with Fiona in his arms. In what seemed like forever Van finally reached the couryard, and began climbing the steps to the stone altar. Van reached the top and set Fiona down again. "Van! Be carefu..." Fiona started to say, but her eyes turned black again. "uh oh.." Van said, stepping backwards, away from Fiona who started to dive at him. Luckly Zeke intercepted Fiona with his tail, knocking her back with surprise, but also bringing Zeke with her. Zeke fell to the base of the steps, phased but seemingly unharmed. The real Foina used this moment to grab control of herself again. She shuddered violently as she tried to stand up. Van ran forward to her and caught her in his arms. "Van hurry...It's almost got me, you must hurry before it's too late.." Fiona said. "I'll fight it as long as I can." Looking at Fiona, Van could tell she was indeed fighting it. She was putting every ounce of will power, strength and love into her battle. "What do I do?" Van asked aloud. A voice, seemingly blowing with the wind, said "Put her on the stone tablet......" Van, not pondering where the voice came from, complied. During this, none of them noticed a pteris land right outside the ruins. As soon as Van placed her on the pedestal, he felt a wave of fear and instantly became paralyzed. He fell backwards against the altar, facing the direction of his assualters. "Well well well we meet again, Van." Erik said. Erik, holding the sphere out, was walking slowly, closer and closer to Van. "Your not going to save her this time." He said. Van noticed out of the corner of his eye a glowing coming from behind him. Erik's face went white. He noticed it too. "I don't know why you want her, but it's your plan that's going to be ruined." Van said, struggling against the pain that was starting to course through his body as the sphere continued it's lethal effects on him. Erik ginded his teeth. He must have the power of Crow. "Hey Erik, maybe you should back off..." Malchus said. In seething anger Erik turned to him, lifted him with one arm and threw him to the ground. "I warned you." Erik said. Van watched helplessly as Malchus began to writh in fear and agony as he was right now. Erik turned and fired a black/purple beam at Fiona, trying to stop the process. From the look on his face, he couldn't stop it. Then, for a moment, Van was confused. It look almost as if...as if he had smiled briefly. Whatever it was, his facial expression was back to a glare now. Van felt Fiona stir above him. She was back to normal, everything would be alright. Except for the fact that the sphere was killing him, Van thought. Fiona thought quickly, and surged the strength of the stone altar into her and fired it at Erik before he could target her with the sphere as well. Erik was knocked backwards. He stood up and brushed himself off. Fiona was preparing to do the same when Erik spoke. "Ahem. It appears you have won today. My commendations. But......I'll be back soon." Erik winked and he Vanished. He had apparently teleported to the pteris, since it had begun take off initiation procedures. Van sighed. He felt the grip of fear lossening. He noticed that Erik had left Malchus, and he was beginning to recover too. Fiona hopped off the altar nd hugged Van. "I knew you could do it...." She whispered into his ear. They started to kiss again, but realized that Malchus was hurt and needed help as well. They ran down to where Malchus had been thrown. "Are you alright?" Van asked, extending his hand. Malchus eagerly took it. "Yeah, I will be. I'm really sorry." Malchus explained as Van and Fiona helped him back to the Blade Liger. "He's changed, he really has." Malchus shook his head in disgust. "Maybe now this'll be over." Van, hopping into the cockpit, seemed lost in thought. "I wouldn't bet on it." 


	7. Spider Web

The Lost Years Chapter 7 

Disclaimer: I do not own zoids, or any charactres in zoids except my own original characters. This is a pure work of fiction, any similarity to events real or ficticious is purely coincidental. 

Thanks for the reviews, all! I apologize for at least what I think was the poor quality of the previous chapter, I plan on prehaps revising it later on. Also, sorry for the huge, huge wait for this chapter. Forgive me. :) 

[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]] 

Meanwhile..... 

Irvine watched the rain fall, listened to the fussilade of small drops hitting the soaked ground. He sighed softly to himself. He was sitting on an old wicker chair outside on the porch of a rustic wooden Bed and Breakfast building, overlooking the vast plains ahead of him. The sun was just setting behind the rolling hills in the distant. He tilted his head to the side slightly, noting how the rain seemed to mezmorize him. Perhaps it was his own confusion about past events. He had the strange feeling like he was forgetting something, something big that happened. The more Irvine thought about it, however, the more he shrugged it off as a figment of his imagination. He had checked his head for bumps countless times already, there was no evidence of him hitting hard enough to give him amnesia, not one mark. Irvines eyes darted over to check his Command Wolf, resting just outside the building. He mentally slapped himself for being so worrysome. There was no danger, at least for now. The Deathsaurer was destroyed. Perhaps he really did deserve a break. Irvine reclined a bit farther into the chair. He enjoyed the light mist that fell on him as the rain was deflected by the hooded porch. It calmed him, wanting to make him forget everything he had just gone through and just relax. Before Irvine knew it he was begining to close his eyes. Irvine figured he probably should go to bed, it was night already, and he was starting to get the slightest bit cold. He began to stand up, and a cold gust of wind blew on him, making him shiver involentarily. As he walked inside, he uncounsciously wondered how the others were doing. Irvine quickly navigated the small hallway to his room and fell asleep the moment his head reached the pillow. 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Moonbay slowly breached the barrier of consciousness. The morning sun on her eyes had woken her up. She struggled to stay asleep, but at this point it was for no avail, she was to far awake to sleep again. She opened her eyes drearily, having to close them tight again as the full force of the sunlight flooded them, blinding her for a second. The next time she tried she turned over first, and opened her eyes slowly. It worked better that time. She reached out trying to stretch, but forgot she was in the Gustav's cockpit. Her streching was met by the clanging of metal against her hands and legs. 

"oww..." Moonbay moaned. 

She had been so tired she had even forgotten where she was sleeping. As quick as her exausted body could move she withdrew her limbs and cradled her left hand, the on that had hit the hardest. She looked at it as she rubbed it. A little broken skin, but nothing to serious. She let go of her left hand and shook it, trying to make the pain leave quicker. She exhaled and booted up all the systems of her zoid. Where was she heading again....oh yeah. Moonbay quickly located the city she needed to go on the map. Apparently someone in the Fire Colony needed someone to transport something. It looked like she was back in work again. Still...she missed her friends. Van, Irvine, Fiona, how were they all doing? Compared to what they had gone through, it almost made transporting seem, well, a tad mediocre. Moonbay shook he head at the thought. Naw. Maybe I just need to get a little hobby on the side...something to spruce up my boring days....she thought to herself. Maybe it would do her good, something to give her some more energy, seeing as it couldn't just be exaution that made her sleep so long...she had been doing nothing most days except travelling around and waiting for work. Excited by these new thoughts, she roared up the Gustav and continued making her way to Fire Colony. 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Van looked back at the two in the back of the cockpit. Fiona and Malchus were sleeping. Van turned his attention to moving forward once again. He tried to concentrate on piloting, but again found his head full of conflicting thoughts. Was it now safe, or wasn't it? Erik didn't exactly leave them a clear sign. Sure he retreated and left them alone, and Fiona was de-possessed, but there was something about that look on Erik's face after he tried to stop the exorcism. Something that Van couldn't quite read, an expression that shouldn't have been on his face when his plans just were disrupted. No, Van thought. They weren't safe, at least as long as Erik still had that sphere. Malchus told him everything, and at least now he understood why he had tried to gain posession of Fiona. But what exactly would he do now? He could still cause trouble, but must he look for another terror host now to help realize the further destructive power of the sphere? So many questions floated in Van's mind. It seemed to happen a lot lately, perhaps that was the cause of all the headaches he and Fiona have been getting. Van sat back in his seat, arms behind his head. He just needed to relax, he thought to himself. Tommorrows another day, lets just get away from here and get on with life. From what it sounds like, we can't track Erik down, but we'll be ready when he strikes. At the end of this thought, Van smiled confidently and stared straight up at the stars throught the cockpit. Slowly, but peacfully, he fell asleep. 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

On the outside, Foina slept peacfully. But in the quietness and suclusion of her dreams, she was scared. Throughout her entire dream, she just heard a maniacal laugh coming somewhere in the deep blackness of her mind.......... 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Irvine awoke with a start, a lone bead of sweat dripping down his face. He panted slightly as he hopped out of his bed. In what seemed like one fluid motion he was at his window balcony. He wasn't sure what made him get up, but it was something important. His instincts havn't failed him yet. With only a quick glance he knew he was right. 

"Fire..." Irvine said. 

A fire was burning a mile away or so on the plains. The smoke of it was visible, but Irvine had keen instncts. He didn't know wwhat was going on, but he felt he had to find out. Irvine dashed out the door of his room and down a flight of stais, waking up the sleeping desk clerk as he ran towards his command wolf. Slamming open the front door of the Bed and Breakfast he quickly hopped into the cockpit and initaited the command system. The familiar lights and sounds of his zoid greeted his senses. 

"Ready to go again, old pal?" Irvine asked his zoid. 

Irvine was pumped, so was his zoid. He could feel it. _That's what happened when you pilot a zoid for a long time_, Irvine thought. _you become one with it._

__Irvine pushed the control lever and manipulated some other pedals and started the wolf at a gallop. It wouldn't be long to investigate this. His command wolf was fast, he'd cover that mile in a minute. Irvine strained his eyes to see what was on fire as he raced ever closer to it. It was a transport vehicle, being attacked by what apeared to be a group of mercinary zoids and pilots. 

_Alright then. _Irvine thought to himself. With that thought Irvine punched the throttle on his zoid. The command wolf roared, and the other zoids, consisting of a few Command Wolves also, turned surprised. 

"What do we have hear?" Irvine said over his comm unit. Irvine jumped in the air, knocking the first one over, and then swivled his cannons and took it out of commission. The other remaining two began to fire on him. Irvine ran in a tight circle around them, allowing him to dodge all their fire. Irvine again trained his cannons on one of the zoids and fired. That one went down without any trouble. Irvine was suddenly rocked in the cockpit as his zoid was hit with fire. 

"Hey!" Irvine yelled, and fired shots of his own. The last zoid went down. Before Irvine could do anything, he noticed the pilots were gone. 

"What the? Where did they go?" Irvine said. He quickly ignored that though, and went down to the transport. 

Inside, the pilot was already dead, he was too late. Irvine sighed and was about to leave. Then something caught his eye. A peice of folded paper underneath the body of the pilot. Irvine lifted it up and unfolded it. 

"It's a secret letter:" 

_Robbie! You must get to Fire colony now! Hurry! The passcode is 01546!_

__"Fire colony, eh? I guess I'll have to pay it a visit." 

Irvine jumped outside and crumbled the paper into his pocket. With the swift agility he had developed over the years he hopped into his zoid and took off. 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Van finally arrived in town. It felt good to be back, calming. To know that just for now, everyone is safe. They can all sit back and rest. Malchus had abandoned them for now to do his own business, and Fiona and Van again checked into a hotel. They walked up to their room, Van lightly holding Fiona, grateful that it was once again safe to do so without worry of being killed in the next second. Fiona also gave in to the feeling of saftey and as they entered the door to their room put her head on his shoulder. They both sat down on the bed. 

"So it's finally over, huh?" Fiona said. 

"I guess so." Van replied, pushing his nagging feeling aside. 

"Good." Foina said, and held Van tightly. 

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Moonbay yawned. Was she there yet? Geez how far away was Fire colony again? Just as she was about to get really frustrated she noticed a small town in the distance. 

"Heeeyy! That must be the place!" Moonbay said, and pushed her Gustav as fast as it could go. 

She arrived on Fire colony a few minutes later. 

_What a place. _She thought to herself. 

All the stone buildings were a blazing color red. 

"I guess they named it fire colony for a reason." Moonbay said to herself, as she walked along, looking for her next job. 

"Lemme see, it's a red house....yeah that helps.......on the northeast corner of the city....with the number 17 on it..." 

Moonbay lifted her head again. By sheer coincidence, she was standing diretly in front of that house. She scratched the back of her head and walked in. It was dark and dingy inside. 

"Heelllooo? Is anybody there?" Moonbay said, her voice seeming to barely peirce the darkness. 

Suddenly she heard a click and someone pointing a weapon at her back. 


End file.
